07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Hausen
Lady Hausen is a minor antagonist in the 07-Ghost manga series. She is the former Lady of the Hausen House, one of the Seven Houses of God. Her first name is never mentioned. Lady Hausen is the wife of Xingfa Hausen, as well as the mother of Xing-lu Hausen (otherwise known as Castor) and the adoptive mother of Seilan and the Hausen House Servants. Following the Raggs War and the death of her son, she made a deal with a Kor and eventually became a Wars. Her husband, unwilling to lose both a son and a wife, kept the Wars in the house and was feeding it. Appearance Physical appearance Lady Hausen was a tall young woman with a slim build. Her face was almost heart-shaped with a pointy chin and straight hairline, and she had a small, slightly upturned nose, a small mouth, large, light-coloured eyes, and thin eyebrows. Her hair was long (down to her lower-back), straight and dark in colour with a side parting, and two shorter bangs at each side of her face. Castor appears to have inherited her facial shape, as well as her eyes. Clothing Being the Lady of a noble family, she wears elaborate and formal clothing. Personality Lady Hausen was only seen briefly, but as a human, she appeared to be a kind and loving person, particularly towards her son, whom she lavished attention upon. As a Wars, she was aggressive. Relationships With her family Xing-lu: Lady Hausen loved her son very much, being the only person who was allowed to spoil him. After the death of her son, Lady Hausen was driven insane with grief and appears to have made a deal with a Kor in an effort to find him again. '''Xingfa Hausen: '''Lady Hausen seemed to have a good relationship with her husband. Xingfa was shown to be sad that he wasn't able to do anything to not lose his wife. Abilities and Attributes Following her becoming a Wars, Lady Hausen merged with the dolls in Xing-lu's room, allowing her to control them. History Little is known about Lady Hausen's past before her marriage, but she is most likely the daughter of a nobleman or aristocrat, later marrying into the affluent Hausen family with her wedding to Xingfa Hausen. Lady Hausen would later give birth to Xing-lu Hausen. At one point, Seilan was adopted into the family. When the Raggs War broke out, it was revealed that the Hausen House sided with Raggs, and fought against the families that sided with Barsburg. Barsburg won, but the Houses of God that fought with Barsburg were angry at the insult, so the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house to save their bloodline from extinction. Lady Hausen's only son, Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen House was too offered. Xingfa was outraged, and proposed that Razette change her face to their son's and take his place in the sacrifice. Xing-lu refused, but as Razette appeared, already willing to die for him, Xingfa drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her. Xing-lu stood in front of her as Xingfa sliced, the sword cutting Xing-lu instead of Razette. After Xing-lu's death Lady Hausen was stricken with grief and disappeared. She was later revealed to have become a Wars. Appearances Manga synopsis First ambush on Teito Seilan escorts Teito Klein to a room. He (Seilan) finds Xing-lu's clothes, on Xingfa Hausen's request, and puts them in the room- hoping the clothes will lure the Wars into the room. Teito later runs himself a bath to relax. As he bathes, Lady Hausen enters his room after sensing the clothes and thinking her son is also with them. She finds the clothes but no sign of Xing-lu, and then notices Teito in the bathroom, and attempts to attack him while he is distracted. However, Teito senses the presence and defends himself- knocking his attacker back. As Teito pulls away the shower curtain to discover his attackers identity, there is nothing there. Lady hausen escaped leaving nothing behind but a ransacked room and a small piece of rubble that Burupya notices. Teito collects it as evidence. Trivia *Lady Hausen appears to be considerably younger than her husband. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Nobility Category:Parents Category:Spirits Category:Human